


Of Dreadful Night

by shalashaska



Series: You're Nobody 'Til Somebody Loves You [3]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Age Difference, Bad Sex, Blackmail, Drug Addiction, Dubious Consent, Exploitation, Forced Prostitution, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mind Games, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vomiting, awful and bad and really nasty, excessive nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 07:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14279982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shalashaska/pseuds/shalashaska
Summary: One night in Camp Forlorn Hope's medical tent, Private Stone is caught stealing.I'm back with the dark shit lately so I hope y'all are ready for a sad one.





	Of Dreadful Night

Private Stone peeled back the flap of the medical tent with a careful grip between his thumb and forefinger. He might have been starting to feel those familiar trembles already, but he wasn't fully reckless in his withdrawal. It wouldn't be long until he had what he so desperately wanted, either.

He was careful not to wake Forlorn Hope's sleeping patients, his body slumped low towards the ground as he treaded very quietly into the dimly lit area.

It was quiet, and he couldn't see the whole tent from the entrance but it seemed clear. There was no reason to fear getting caught by the doc, since it was past everyone's bed curfew. Besides, he had made sure to check that the flap on the doctor's own tent was closed. That indicated that he was asleep, normally. He made his way to the cabinets on his right, already knowing where to look for what he needed.

It had been several weeks now - easily over two months. He hadn't exactly planned on becoming dependant on these chems but it had been so easy to slip into it. Even for a little while, he could escape from the terror of being condemned to this bullshit camp. This place was just a holding pen for what was going to be a mass grave at the hands of the Legion. He'd spotted Deadsea through his binoculars; he'd watched as he strung up one of his fellow troops to a cross. It had been hard to tell which of them it even was. He'd watched as the other two were brought in front of the masked warlord and decapitated with swords. Their heads had dropped pathetically at their own knees as Deadsea watched, seemingly pleased by the view.

His hands were shaking as he reached towards the cabinet door. God, he needed it now just to get the image out of his mind. It was like the scene was printed inside his eyelids.

“Private? What brings you out at this time of night?”

A concerned and familiar tone rang out from behind him. Well, shit.

“Doc Richards?”

“I thought I'd felt it get a little hotter in here. You need something? Why are you all hunched over like that?”

He quickly straightened his posture, a little sweaty from a combination of fears. “Oh. Sorry, doc. You scared me.”

“You aren't hurt, are you my little buttercup?”

The doctor was a little close to him, thumbing at his own dirtied fatigues idly as he looked at Stone a lot more than he would have preferred.

“I... I'm in a little pain, yes.” Well, that wasn't a total lie.

“Oh, Stone. You should have told me! You don't have to worry about trying to treat yourself.” There was something very fake in how he said this. Stone was sure he knew what was really going on.

“I think maybe... well, I'd probably be fine with a little med-x or maybe some hydra. It's just joint pain, you see. I'm, uh, tired and stressed.”

Dr. Richards seized his arm and squeezed his wrist. The gesture could be read as both reassuring and threatening.

“Oh, I can get those for you doll. I'm up a little late tonight with medical forms anyway.”

He swallowed hard. “I'd hate to distract you from your work, doc.”

“Oh, I'm almost finished with it. Don't worry that lovely little head.”

With those words, the doctor's free hand was tracing Stone's jawline. He was in trouble. He kept quiet, biting into his cheek as he waited for the other man to say something else. The next part did come, in a low but assertive way that sent a chill through his skin almost as much as his need for a fix right now.

“Although, I'd have to let the Major know I'm going to be treating your little... affliction, my dear.”

“Oh, that won't be necessary. Don't... don't do that.” He was pleading a little.

The grip on his arm was tightening a little bit, and he knew he'd need to convince him somehow. This wasn't going to places he liked. Owing something to somebody was a dangerous place to be sometimes.

“Oh? You know, that kind of 'confidential treatment' is going to cost you.” He tucked his finger under the soldier's chin, forcing him to look up and make eye contact. “I'll need to be fully compensated for my work.”

Stone blurted. “Is it caps you'd like? I don't make a whole lot since I'm not that high in the ranks, but...”

“You and I both know that the amount of caps you've got won't cut it, sugar.”

The hand on his wrist finally freed him, only to sweep down and take a shameless handful of his ass through his fatigues. Oh, he was scared now.

It wasn't as if Stone was completely innocent – he'd done things to people and they'd done things to him. It wasn't like he was some kind of prude but...

“I... I don't think I'd be able to offer much in that department either, doc.”

“Oh?” He tugged Stone closer to him, his armor brushing against his clothed chest. The touch was both slight and intense at the same time. “Are you a little shy, buttercup? Scared I'll hurt you?”

“Not at all. No, I...”

“Don't be afraid now, dear. I'll guide you through it all.” He let go of the younger man's body, slipping onto a nearby medical bed to seat himself. “Come over here, will you?”

His pulse pounded through him. This wasn't right. He couldn't do this kind of thing for chems. What was he, some kind of Freeside wash-up? Hell, he might end up being just that if he kept this up. Reluctantly, he stepped closer so that they were inches away from each other.

“Not much you can do from there is there sweetheart? On your knees, then.”

The casual tone with which he guided Stone's movements was unnerving. How could he do this to him without remorse? He had to know that the man didn't want to do this. He knew for sure he was only doing it for that hydra.

He dropped to his knees, defeated, and looked up at Richards for a moment. He liked what he saw, it seemed.

“Oh, you look even cuter down there. Bring that pretty little face closer.” With that, he was opening the zipper to his fatigues and Stone was turning a shade paler.

He'd definitely never done this. Of all the things he'd ever done he'd never gone down on anyone before. He would almost definitely mess up. He would probably hurt his throat or something, or hurt the doc by accident. He couldn't do it.

“I, uh... I don't know what to-” He was stopped dead in the middle of his sentence as Richards took his cock out.

He'd hoped it wouldn't be so damn thick. It wasn't exactly intimidating in its length, but it looked like it'd be a bit of a mouthful to take in. His stage fright only got worse.

“Don't be scared baby. You don't have to think about it, just put your hot little mouth on me.”

He whimpered in protest, watching the doctor's brow twitch in response, a little threatening. He had to do it. Fuck, he had to just pull himself together and do it.

He leaned in and did as he was told, opening up and letting his tongue hang from his mouth. He pressed against the underside experimentally, trembling at the taste of skin. He smelled of sweat, too. It was all way too much and it took a lot of willpower just to drag his tongue over it. He ignored the overwhelming taste to the best of his ability.

“There we go, sugar. It's not so bad, hmm?” Yes it was. It was awful and scary and very bad indeed. “Hold your mouth open now- yes, like that.”

He grabbed his own cock with a firm grip and let his other hand rest at the back of the young man's head. Oh. Stone closed his eyes, hoping to calm his nerves a little as the head of the man's cock was gradually eased between his lips.

It tasted even more overpowering like this. He felt a little dizzied by everything, and really wanted to stop and take a breather. He knew he couldn't, though. He observed the weight on his tongue, adjusted his lips around the girth of it.

“Careful to hide your top teeth, okay? Wouldn't want any mishaps.”

He gave him a moment to follow his suggestion, and then pulled his head forward a little. With that motion half of his length was stuffed into the soldier's mouth quite suddenly. He made a surprised little sound in his throat.

“You're doing very well, you know. Of course, it'll cost a little more work to earn what you're looking for.” God, shut up shut up shut up...

Stone took a deep breath and leaned in himself, taking in as much as he could before he felt the tip brush close to the back of his throat. A little hitch in the other's breath indicated that this was a good move. He sucked in a little, dragging himself up and down on the thick cock a few times before his jaw started to feel a little weird. It was like it was stuck in place and it was starting to become sore. He groaned, displeased at the feeling.

“Is this a little difficult for you? I will have to go a little deeper I'm afraid, petal.” His hand came to rest on his head again. “If you manage to make me cum, I'll be very pleased.”

He pushed down too hard, the blunt head of his dick pressing urgently against the back of Stone's throat. It sent a shiver through his body as he fought desperately with the urge to gag. His eyes felt wet and he whined, scared he might be sick. Richards moaned, bucking his hips slightly into his face. No, that was too much. He couldn't handle that, he couldn't-

He gagged, tears dropping from his eyes as he felt his insides churn and he pulled his head off of him as quickly as possible. Keeling over forwards, he spewed. It was mostly bile and a little water, though. It had been several hours since he'd eaten.

“Oh, buttercup. You did your best but that simply won't do.” He petted his head in mock reassurance. God, he wanted to punch him. He wanted to sock him right in the fucking jaw and then stomp that practiced grin off his face. He coughed a couple of times, and spat as much of the bitter aftertaste out as he could. His oesophagus burned with the remnants of it. “Your talents must lie elsewhere.”

No. No, no, no. He couldn't go further than that. Surely, he could just jerk him off and be done? That he could do. He'd had plenty of practice on himself and other people. He could do that.

Despite his internal protests, he couldn't prevent it from happening. Richards lifted him onto the medical bed to sit where he had previously sat himself.

“I'll take care of you, sweet thing. You just have to get me off and I'll take care of you.”

He was stripping off the soldier's armour now. He'd probably learned to do it very quickly during his time performing surgery on injured comrades. He took each piece off of him methodically, and before he knew it he was down to his undergarments. He was shaking visibly now.

“Oh, are you afraid? Or is that just the, uh... joint pain?” He was close enough that Stone could reach out and strangle him, if he had the guts to. “Not going to answer me? Are you just _itching_ to get to the good part?”

Yes. He was itching. Every inch of his skin needed that chemical rush just to calm him. After that, he could sleep. Once he got a little relief, he could sleep. Right now his body was screaming for it. It wasn't, however, screaming for sex. He was flaccid, his skin pale. He was scared and didn't want Richards to be his...

He didn't even want to think about it.

There wasn't time to think. Before he knew it he found himself draped over the medical bed, with the 'good doctor' draped over himself. Needy hands worked his underpants down and off his legs, slicking themselves with lube and probing invasively at his entrance. It felt like a prostate exam – as if Richards was just trying to get it all done and out of the way. He probably was. He just wanted to fuck him, and take his dignity in return for some stupid fucking chems.

Stone sobbed as a third finger entered him. He was burning a little less, but he found himself clenching up and tightening too much.

“You might want to relax, sweetie. This'll hurt with how tight your pretty little hole is.” Richards traced his spine with his other hand and he squirmed. “Have you not done this before, petal? Would that make me the first?” Fuck you. There's no need to sound so smug.

He nodded, his mouth clenched up in shame.

Feeling the head trace his entrance he jolted with anxiety for what was to come. The other's body was hunched over his, hands planted either side of his head like a cage. He wasn't going anywhere.

“Ah, here we go now, lovely. Ooh, you really are tight aren't you?” He refused to keep his goddamn mouth shut, sliding into him devastatingly slowly. Why didn't he just hurry this shit up already?

“H...Hurry up, will you? I'm not- I'm not weak.” He buried his head in his own arms to hide his tears and his anger.

“If you say so, baby.”

He started to rock in and out of him. It burned a little still, and the feeling of Richards reaching so deep inside of him made him want to just cry. The stretch was something he couldn't ignore – he couldn't just dissociate from what was going on when he could hear his hips snapping against his ass-cheeks like that.

Not too bothered about making it last long, the doctor slammed into him relentlessly until he felt a tightness coiling up in his abdomen. He was ready to blow his load and Stone could tell from the way his rhythm stuttered and faltered. Fuck. Please pull out, please.

He didn't. His release spilled into the soldier's body with a low growl and a firm grip on his waist. He was soiled by him, as if to salt his wounds.

“Well, you might not be too talented with that mouth of yours but you certainly have some strong suits sweetie.” The doctor kneaded his ass as he pulled out, watching some of his cum leaking out onto the young man's thighs. “You'll get your medicine, as I promised.”

Hearing the faint squeak of the cabinet door opening, Stone got back up and did his best to wipe up with a nearby rag, cleaning away his tears and dabbing at the mess between his legs. He was halfway through dressing himself again when the doctor tapped his shoulder.

“Here we go. Would this keep you going for now?” He handed him several helpings of both med-x and hydra, which Stone awkwardly accepted. He wasn't even sure it had been worth it at all.

“Uh... yeah.”

“Do I not get a thank you?” Oh, fuck you. Fuck you, Richards.

“Thanks, doc.” He forced out. He wanted to get back to his bunk as soon as possible, shoot up this med-x and go to sleep. At least then he could get the shame off his mind for a moment.

He ducked out of the medical tent into the night, finally hit by the realisation that he'd have to be back for more next week. What the fuck had he gotten himself into?

 


End file.
